Water
Water is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water and a variation of Water Magic. Information *'Type': Caster Magic *'Users': Juvia Lockser Description A form of Magic revolving around the element of water, placed under the user's command for them to utilize for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, capable of inflicting blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon—mirroring a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic, as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. As a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of this Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to emulate such behavior. The main aspect of this Magic is that it is also used to fight Devil Fruit users. Like seawater and Seastone, it can weaken the powers of Devil Fruits (mainly Paramecia and Logia) and make them vulnerable like regular people. Spells Juvia's Spells *'Water Slicer': By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. *'Water Body': A spell which allows the user to turn their own physical body into a mass of water, rendering any physical attack useless. However, this spell is rendered useless against Magic that directly targets the user's senses, such as Maguilty Sense. (Unnamed) *'Water Nebula': Two (or more) waves of water rotate around each other and form a helix that blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. *'Water Cane': The user transforms their hand into a whip composed of water to strike their opponent. *'Water Shield': The user conjures up a large body of water shaped into a wall, allowing them to guard against enemy attacks. *'Water Lock': The user creates a large sphere of water that can be used to attack their target while they are trapped inside it. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape. *'Water Bubbles': The user creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that enable those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater. (Unnamed) *'Water Claw': The user slashes their water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs their target. *'Water Cannon': The user shoots a large stream of high-pressured water from their hands at the target. *'Water Cyclone': The user forms a circular torrent of water in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target. This spell appears to be strong enough to match an attack by the Celestial Spirit Aquarius. *'Water Dome': The user creates a dome of water around themselves, camouflaging them with the surrounding water, if present. *'Water Jigsaw': The user transforms part of their body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw. *'Sierra': The user utilizes this spell in conjunction with Water Body; when enraged, the user rushes toward their target and either surrounds them with hot water and/or scalds them. Aside from its traditional use, the user may also utilize this spell for the purpose of enhanced mobility. *'Water Force: Dragon Tempest': Category:Caster Magic